


Bludgeoned

by Knocktasspiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Detective work, Detective Work, Gen, I like just started writing this, So I dunno the tags yet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knocktasspiel/pseuds/Knocktasspiel
Summary: When the crime-infested city of Driggend started to become more peaceful, most of the city rejoiced. Not Verano Garlenda. He falls into a grimy underworld and finds that maybe, some family stories should be left as just that, stories.





	Bludgeoned

She was tall, that was all they knew. Well- not  _ all.  _ They knew that she was the reason that thugs and mobsters were turning up, hogtied, to the police station. 

They knew that she carried no traditional weapon, but instead chose to wield a large boomerang. 

They knew that she couldn’t truly be hurt, at least not by most things. Bullets would do damage, but more mobsters showed up to the station, talking about the tall woman that used a boomerang against them like a sword, though she never held it. 

There were whispers in the city, there had always been. Whispers about the monsters in the dark, the ones that had fangs and would not die unless you did irreparable damage. 

Vampires.

* * *

  
  


Of course, no one really believed that these stories were real. No one but the Garlendas.

They only knew because they had successfully captured a vampire, only for a moment, but one moment was enough. The Garlendas carried this story throughout the generations, telling child after child about the great capturing. 

The children, at first, took this to be fact. Then, as they grew older, they thought it was a silly little story. They like the story, though, and it was all written down by Carla Garlenda in a large leather-bound journal, documenting the planning, capture, and eventual escape of a vampire. 

So the story (and the journal) passed through hands and brains and lips as just a story until one day, when a certain Verano Garlenda witnessed the vampire attacking thugs that had threatened him. 

She had looked at him, and, with a fanged smile and a finger to her lips, winked at him, and vanished.

  
  
  
  



End file.
